Sasuke Meets Mr Chipper
by Miyaka Hana
Summary: Lolz. xD Momo and I had a sleepover, and well, this is what happens when we're bored and random, and eating ruffles. xD We hope that you like it, ja ne! XD XxMiyakaxX & Momo


Konichi wa again, minna-san! :D Miyaka and Momo here to present another Sasuke bashing story! XD Lolz, we got this idea by eating ruffle chips. xD Haha, anywayz, we hope that you like it, so Momo and I say, ja ne! :D

**_Disclaimer: Yeah, same as the one in, "OMG! THE WEED!". xD Since Sasuke is being bashed throughout the story, we will let him go, for now. ;D xD I don't own Naruto or it's characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto, therefor, me no ownie. So don't sue, I'm poor. xD Oh, and just a warning, chips may start talking to you after reading this, lol. xD_**

**_Sasuke Meets Mr.Chipper_**

Sasuke was eating a bag of chips, while he came accross a strangely shaped chip. He raised his eyebrow at the chip. He then shrugged his shoulders and put the chip into his mouth, but all it did was make his mouth hurt.

He grunted in pain, then looked at the chip. He was suprised at what the chip looked like. "What the hell...?!" He asked himself at the pac man shaped chip. "What are you looking at, chicken ass bastard?" The chip asked.

Sasuke dropped the chip onto the floor. "D-did you just talk?!" The chip rolled it's eyes. "No, I just moved my lips like a retard, of course I did you dumb ass." The chip insulted.

Sasuke glared at the chip. "I know you are not talking to me like that. Great, now I sound like a nutcase, talking to a cooked slice of a potatoe." The chip spat it's tongue out.

"Well, I sound like a moron talking to a life size chicken, so we're even." The chip retorted. Sasuke's glare intensed. "Fucking chip." He gritted through his teeth, the chip smirked. "Nice to meet you, I'm Mr. Chipper, chicken ass." The chip introduced itself, Sasuke's glare still on him.

"Stop making fun of me you demonic chip. You're just a figment of my imagination, that's all. When I close my eyes and open them back up, you'll be gone." He closed his eyes and counted to ten, and then opened them up.

He saw that the chip wasn't there, he smirked to himself. "I knew that damn thing was just a dream, che." He chuckled to himself. "You don't really think I'm gone, do you?" He turned around and saw Mr.Chipper there giving an evil smirk.

"No!! You're not real, get out of my head!!" He screamed to himself. The chip rolled his eyes. "And you're supposed to be the ninja, god man, stop being a pussy." The chip said annoyed.

Sasuke got out a kunai and threw it at the chip. "Leave me alone, evil chip." He sniffed. Mr.Chipper rolled his eyes again as he dodged. "Wow, for an Uchiha, you suck. Seriously, I think even Sakura could hit me, you're just pathetic, you should give up being a ninja, and start reviving that useless clan of yours, then again, that would just keep the idiot clan growing, so why don't you become a fashion model or something, better yet, a stripper at a gay club, I'm sure you'll love it there." The chip laughed.

Sasuke cried to himself. "You're so mean, what did I ever do to you?" He sobbed. "You know, you disgust me, I'm just going to go for a little while, so you can cut yourself in peace, okay?" The chip said as if talking to a four year old.

"But I'm not emo, damn it!!" Sasuke cried. "Fine, then you can write sad poetry and shut the hell up for all I care." Sasuke threw another weapon towards the chip, hoping to hit it, but only to miss.

"Why won't you die? Why are you making me suffer?!" The chip glared. "You tried to eat me, of course I'm going to get my revenge you fucktard." Mr.Chipper insulted again.

"I'm sorry!! Just leave me alone!" He sulked to himself. The chip sighed. "Fine, but I'll be back, I always come back, hehehe." The chip then disappeared. Sasuke got up from the floor, and got into a praying position and put his hands together.

"Thank you god!!" He said dramatically. Sasuke kissed the floor, but when he was about to get up, he saw feet and looked up to see Sakura. "Uh, Sasuke?" Sasuke got up, and put his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah?" Sakura slapped him, hard. "That's for never accepting me for who I am, and for being an ass hole, dick." She slapped him again and left. Sasuke put his hand on his now red cheek.

"Why is everything bad happening to me?" "Because you suck." Sasuke turned around and saw the chip. "NO!! WHY MUST I SUFFER?!" Sasuke sulked to himself. "Because you suck, dumb ass bastard. I finally know why Itachi kept you alive, you were to dumb to kill, no one even likes you, they're just desperate and would jump on anything with two legs and a pulse, and they thought that you might be decent, so that's why you're popular."

Sasuke sniffed. "Even shit outrates in google fight, you're pathetic, just give it up." The chip said. Sasuke started to cry even harder. "Even I outrate YOU!" Sasuke got up from the floor, and ran out the door.

"What the hell is he doing?" The chip asked himself. He followed the ninja, and ended to a cliff. "I'll jump, I mean it!" Sasuke yelled. "Fine, no one is stopping you." The chips said uncaring.

"Haha, just kidding. No! I'm doing it, I swear!" He said, stepping closer to the edge. The chip still remained unfazed. "Then do it." He said annoyed. Sasuke just laughed crazily and said, "Haha, just kidding. No, I'm doing it, I swear!"

Sasuke was then pushed off the cliff. "Ahhhhh!!" He yelled. "He was annoying me, what else was I supposed to do?" The chip asked. Sasuke's scream went through out Konoha.

A few months later.

"Well, we did what we could, but I'm afraid that Sasuke may never walk again." Tsunade said seriously. "Yeah, yeah. But what about the chip? Is he okay?" Ino said, totally ignoring Sasuke's condition.

"The chip, I'm afraid he has passed..." Ino started to cry. "No! Why Chipper! I loved him!!" She sobbed. Sakura put her head on her shoulder and pat her back. "It's okay, I'm sure he's happy in chip heaven." Sakura tried to calm her down, but to no avail.

"When is his funeral?" She sniffed. "It'll be next week." She replied to the broken hearted blonde. She sniffed but nodded her head. "Until then...I will always love you chipper, you will be in my heart, forever..."

The week of Chipper's funeral, Sasuke lay in the hospital, still thinking about his experience with Chipper, he was glad that, that chip was finally gone, he layed back relaxed, but then felt his body tense.

"No! You, you're dead!! No, WHY!?" Sasuke yelled, but was then knocked out.

Lolz, now wasn't that fun. ;D xD Lol, there will be a sequel, because Momo and I like doing this story, haha. xD Sorry for the cliffy, but it's for a good reason, and the sequel will be out soon, so keep your eyes out, ja ne! ;D

-XxMiyakaxX & Momo


End file.
